


Homecoming

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Jonah can't wait to get home to Rip to tell him about his run-in with the Legends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. 
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.

After turning Turnball over to the authorities and collecting his bounty, Jonah couldn't wait to get back to his homestead. Back to a life that made sense. One without time travelers. 

"Welcome home," a warmly accented voice said from the door of the barn where Jonah was brushing down his horse.

He smiled to himself as he mentally amended that he'd returned to his life with one particular time traveler.

"Like hearing you say that," Jonah said, turning to face Rip.

Rip closed the distance between them, kissing his lover quickly before retreating to let Jonah finish with the horse.

"You were gone for a long time. I take it you got him?" Rip asked, circling the horse so he could watch Jonah.

"Yeah, sonuvabitch is out of my life for good," Jonah grunted. "With some unexpected help from your old team."

Rip straightened up from where he'd been slouching against the wall. " _My_ team?"

"Sara's team now," Jonah informed him, shaking his head. "Never took any damn orders from a woman before, but she's good."

Rip couldn't contain his proud smile. "I always knew she would be."

"Saved my life, she did," Jonah admitted, tossing a blanket over the horse as he finished brushing him down. "Had a noose about my neck when she shot me down."

"What?" Rip exclaimed, rushing back to Jonah's side, checking his neck for rope burns.

Jonah batted Rip's hands away. "I'm fine," he insisted, even as he lifted his head to show off his mark-free neck. 

"Di-- Did you tell them about me?" Rip nervously asked. While a part of him missed his old life as a Time Master, he knew that his place was here. For now. He was enjoying his quiet life too much to abandon it now.

"Nah," Jonah said, leading the horse to his stall and securing him in with the remainder of his feed. "Played dumb and asked where you were. They said you were MIA. Sounded like they missed you, even though they've learned how to operate without."

"Good, that's good," Rip said, quickly. "I'm glad they're moving on."

"Even got themselves a couple of new teammates," Jonah said. "Some nancy boy that's even greener and more eager to please than the tall one that played sheriff last time."

"So Ray has another young pup to play with? He must be loving that," Rip mused.

"Seemed to be," Jonah confirmed. "They also got another woman. Colored woman at that. She's got some kind of magic necklace that gives her superpowers."

Rip hummed his acknowledgement, glad that Sara had another woman on board and hoping that the newcomers were adapting well to life aboard the Waverider.

"You miss it?" Jonah asked, knowingly.

"At times," Rip admitted. "But I'm happy here. Happier than I have been in a long time."

"Hope I've got something to do with that," Jonah said, wrapping his arms around Rip's waist.

Rip smiled at the other man, his hands settling on Jonah's hips. "You have everything to do with it." Rip leaned into Jonah and kissed him hungrily. "What would you say to returning to the house so that I can welcome you home properly?"

"I'd say that's a mighty fine idea," Jonah agreed.

The End


End file.
